I Never Told You - DRAMIONE
by Clara Riddle Jackson
Summary: Algumas palavras precisam ser ditas. Algumas pessoas mercem dizê-las. Nem sempre temos temos tempo suficiente. Songfic-Colbie Caillat


"_**I miss those blue eyes**_

_**How you kiss me at night**_

_**I miss the way we sleep"**_

_**(Eu sinto falta desses olhos azuis**_

_**De como você me beijava de noite**_

_**Eu sinto falta de como a gente dormia)**_

"_Eu posso te ver aqui. Te vejo na minha frente. Vejo o que restou de uma memória. Vejo seu sorriso, que planou poucas vezes em seu rosto para eu poder ver. Seus olhos, que já tentei encontrar tantas vezes antes, mas nunca consigo. Francamente Malfoy, como te amo! _

"_**Like there's no sunrise**_

_**Like the taste of your smile**_

_**I miss the way we breathe"**_

_**(Como se não houvesse nascer do sol**_

_**Como o gosto do seu sorriso**_

_**Eu sinto falta de como a gente respirava)**_

_Penso nos teus lábios quando beijo o outro. O outro do qual não gosta. Não o de cabelos negros. Ainda sim outro, mas não o correto. E o que seria correto se partir do instante em que disse que te amo? Sei que chegou a mesma conclusão que eu mesma: Nada. Como te quero!_

"_**But I never told you**_

_**What I should have said**_

_**No, I never told you**_

_**I just held it in"**_

_**(Mas eu nunca te disse**_

_**O que eu devia ter dito**_

_**Não, eu nunca te disse**_

_**Eu simplesmente segurei dentro de mim)**_

_Lembro-me daquela única vez. Deslizamos, pois é. Apenas eu e você. Simplesmente eu e você. Naquela sala escura. Com aquelas roupas curtas. A lua brilhava. Seus lábios no meu pescoço. Ainda me arrepio só de lembrar. Lembro-me de desamarrar sua gravata com os dedos trêmulos enquanto você arranjava um jeito de puxar minha saia. Como me arrependo!_

"_**And now,**_

_**I miss everything about you**_

_**Can't believe that I still want you**_

_**and after all the things we've been through**_

_**I miss everything about you**_

_**Without you"**_

_**E agora**_

_**(Eu sinto falta de tudo sobre você**_

_**Não acredito que eu ainda te quero**_

_**E depois de tudo o que a gente passou**_

_**Eu sinto falta de tudo em você**_

_**Sem você)**_

_Não de ter te encontrado naquela noite. De não ter te procurado depois daquela noite. De não te lembrar que seu feitiço para apagar a memória não funcionou. De que desenhava milhões de corações entorno dos meus pergaminhos, todos com grandes e coloridos D's e H's que tinha de apagar depois. Como doía apagar aqueles corações! Mas depois os desenhava novamente. Sempre assim. Desenhava novamente nosso amor. Como me dói!_

_As lágrimas que mancharam teu peito aquela noite não são as mesmas que me escorrem agora. Como queria que fossem. Talvez até sejam. Choro todos os dias por você. O outro não se compara. Você me faz feliz. Ele não se importa com minha felicidade. Quer dizer que sou um prêmio para mostrar e ficar polindo por aí. Você nunca me "mostrou" para ninguém. Isso é bom não é? Como me esqueço?! _

_Sei que virá. Estou te esperando. Me encontrará aqui. Como sempre estive. Usando o seu cordão de prata. Aquele que esqueceu comigo naquela noite. Aquele que nunca tiro. Peço que deixe-me ver seu sorriso uma última vez. Malfoy, te espero. _

_Hermione Granger"_

"_**I see your blue eyes**_

_**Everytime I close mine**_

_**You make it hard to see**_

_**Where I belong to**_

_**When I'm not around you**_

_**It's like I'm alone with me"**_

_**(Eu vejo seus olhos azuis**_

_**todas as vezes que eu fecho os meus**_

_**Você deixa dificil de ver**_

_**À que lugar eu pertenço**_

_**Quando eu não estou com você**_

_**É como se eu estivesse sozinha comigo mesma)**_

Draco deixou o papel cair no chão. Como havia feito isso? Olhou para o chão. Aos seus pés o corpo inerte de Hermione. Sim. Havia a matado. Assim como havia matado Potter e Weasley. E enfim entendido o porquê do sorriso que havia lhe lançado quando entrou no aposento. Ele também estava sorrindo naquele momento longínquo. Quanto tempo havia mesmo? Ah, sim. Dez minutos. Como queria apagar aqueles dez minutos da sua vida! Não queria ter erguido a varinha, dito aquelas amargas palavras, e visto a única lágrima que caiu do rosto de Hermione antes de seu corpo desabar no chão.

Olhou para a janela. Estavam em um quarto escuro, sua gravata meio solta, a saia dela meio torta. E a lua brilhava. É. Aquilo não era bom, era? Havia cumprido sua missão. Sem olhar para trás dirigiu-se para a porta. A fechou com cuidado.

No dia seguinte todos saberão. Alguém encontrará o corpo de Hermione Granger caído no chão de seu apartamento. E o de Draco Malfoy a sua porta. Foi o que pensou antes de atirar em si mesmo o jato de luz verde. Não podia demorar. Granger o esperava.

"_**But I never told you**_

_**What I should have said**_

_**No, I never told you**_

_**I just held it in**_

_**And now,**_

_**I miss everything about you**_

_**Can't believe that I still want you**_

_**and after all the things we've been through**_

_**I miss everything about you**_

_**Without you"**_

_**(Mas eu nunca te disse**_

_**O que eu devia ter dito**_

_**Não, eu nunca te disse**_

_**Eu simplesmente segurei dentro de mim**_

_**E agora**_

_**Eu sinto falta de tudo em você**_

_**Não acredito que eu ainda te quero**_

_**E depois de tudo o que a gente passou**_

_**Eu sinto falta de tudo sobre você**_

_**Sem você)**_


End file.
